<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lampyris Noctiluca by cassieoh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414209">Lampyris Noctiluca</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassieoh/pseuds/cassieoh'>cassieoh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SOSH Guess the Author Fics [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fireflies, Lower Tadfield (Good Omens), M/M, Post-Canon, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Summer, and I'm sticking with that, anniversary of the failed apocalypse, garden party, look their cover story is they were the tutors who were in love and got married after they left</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:41:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassieoh/pseuds/cassieoh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard not to be nervous when you've waited for so long. Harder still when it matters so much.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anathema &amp; Aziraphale &amp; Tracy, Aziraphale &amp; Crowley &amp; The Them (Good Omens), Aziraphale &amp; Crowley &amp; Warlock Dowling, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley &amp; Newton Pulsifer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SOSH Guess the Author Fics [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SOSH - Guess the Author #05 "A summer night in the South Downs"</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lampyris Noctiluca</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Are you sure this is a good idea?</p><p>Whyever wouldn’t it be?</p><p>Because the witch suggested it? Other notable familial ideas include calisthenics and doornail-bloomers.</p><p>Now, that’s not entirely fair.</p><p>I think it is. I mean. Look at her. All soppy with <em>him. </em></p><p>I thought you liked Mr. Pulcifer?</p><p>I do? Who said I didn’t?</p><p>You? Just now.</p><p>I didn’t. Don’t put words in my mouth.</p><p>You must forgive me, Tracy and her flask got to the punch when Diedre wasn’t looking. Don’t give me that look, of course the children have been warned away.</p><p>
  <em>
      <sub><span class="small">Lush</span></sub>.
  </em>
</p><p>What was that, dear?</p><p>Hm, nothing. I like Newt just fine. He’s got terrible taste in cars, not that the thing he drives is a car. Legally. But, we had fun last week while your bookclub was gossiping on.</p><p>It’s not a bookclub and you know it, Crowley. Tracy and I are helping Anathema learn to commune with the dead, it’s a tricky art and-</p><p>Requires the degree of giggling and red-faces I came back to?</p><p>Oh, well, perhaps by that point we’d gotten a <em>bit </em>distracted. But, Anathema had noticed your new accessory and then Tracy wanted to, ahem, share some tips, as it were.</p><p>So <em>that’s</em> where you learned-</p><p>Yes! Anyway. It’s not a bookclub.</p><p>Course it isn’t.</p><p>Oh you fiend, come here.</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>Are you really nervous, my dear?</p><p>No!</p><p>….</p><p>I mean. Yes. No. Ernk. It’s just… what if they don’t like him?</p><p>Oh, Crowley.</p><p>Ugh, don’t look at me like that.</p><p>Like what? Like I love my husband and think he’s being just a little bit silly?</p><p>Yes. You’ll give me hives. M’a <em>demon. </em>Keep that nasty affection stuff over there.</p><p>Your point, darling, is rather undercut by the fact that you’ve not let go of my hand since we arrived.</p><p>Shuddup.</p><p>Yes, dear.</p><p>….</p><p>….</p><p>….</p><p>Are they catching fireflies?</p><p>Yeah, angel, looks like.</p><p>You know, I heard on the radio that they’ve almost gone extinct in England.</p><p>Yeah, well, th’grass is also green despite no rain here all summer and there’s a perfect breeze.</p><p>Ah, and a perfect sunset earlier. I do hope Adam is being responsible.</p><p>Me too. Might not be a bad idea to mention it to Ana-erk.</p><p>What was that, dear?</p><p>Headlamps.</p><p>Oh! How exciting! Should we call the children? Or perhaps let the Youngs know our final guests have arrived?</p><p>Nah, he’ll be nervous if we make it a <em>thing</em>.</p><p>….</p><p>It will be alright, my dear. I promise.</p><p>I- I know. It’s just. We left him.</p><p>And now we’ve returned. Or rather, we’ve invited him to see us while they’re in the country and Harriet accepted. There’s nothing to be done about the past. Now, Mr. Harrison, are you quite ready to see our pupil?</p><p>Heh, always, Mr. Cortese. Though, I still think Aziraphale Cortese is a ridiculous name.</p><p>As if Anthony Crowley Harrison isn’t, darling?</p><p>Feh.</p><p>I love you too. Now, let’s go welcome Warlock to Tadfield, hm?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>